Roll of the Dice: Dissidia
by Mrfipp
Summary: Twenty-two character. Twenty-five rolls. Limitless Possibilites.


Fipp: This is an awesome game. I only wish that there were more characters in it.

**Roll of the Dice: Dissidia**

Warrior of Light

Firion

Onion Knight

Cecil

Bartz

Terra

Cloud

Squall

Zidane

Tidus

Garland

Emperor

Cloud of Darkness

Golbez

Exdeath

Kefka

Sephiroth

Ultimecia

Kuja

Jecht

Cosmos

Chaos

1. 6 9: Terra & Zidane: **Flirt**

"Hey there beautiful!"

"Um, hello."

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing in the middle of enemy territory like this?" While he did appreciate Bartz's company, while couldn't he get paired with Terra?

"I'm, um," Why was he getting so close? She was never good with socializing!

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we look for our crystals together? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Score.

"Um, well-Watch out!"

Zidane looked behind him to see a Manikin. He quickly sliced it in half. "Now where was I-?" he turned around, but Terra had fled.

He growled to himself, and kicked the remains of the Manikin. "Stupid cock-block."

2. 4 20: Cecil & Jecht: **Fatherhood**

During his quest, after Tidus had sent him off to face his brother, Cecil had also had set off on a side quest, to meet Tidus' father, Jecht, for advice.

Not long before being summoned by Cosmos, he had discovered that his wife, Rosa, was pregnant. (1)

He really didn't know what to think; He was torn between overwhelming joy, and overwhelming fear. He wanted to know how to be a father, even though the only person in this world that could give him advise wasn't spoken very highly about his own son.

He found Jecht, at the Chaos Shrine. The brawler had been ready for a battle, but Cecil had explained his situation.

Jecht merely slung his weapon and began to walk away, calling out 'Just do what you do, and things will turn out all right.' He then left.

Though he wasn't sure what to think, he would do what he always do; Care and protect those close to his heart.

3. 15 17: Exdeath & Golbez: **Minions**

"There was this one lackey of mine, Gilgamesh, an incomplete swordsmen whom I banished to the Void!" Exdeath said.

Golbez shook his head. "A person should treat those who work under them with respect. The Four Elemental Archfiends that worked under me, Scarmiglione, the undead of the earth, Barbarriccia, the woman of the wind, Rubicante, the mage of flames, and Cagnazzo, the turtle of the-" The air began to thicken. "Um, are you okay?"

Exdeath began to shake, before yelling out one single word: "TURTLE!"

4. 19 20: Kuja & Jecht: **Unfinished**

"Hey you!" Jecht said, pointing at Kuja.

"What do you want?"

"We never finished out fight!"

"Fight? But we never even started!"

"Then how about now?" Jecht punched his palm.

Kuja sighed. "I have no time to deal with an uncouth ogre such as yourself."

"Uncouth?" By the time Jecht figured out what that word meant, Kuja was already gone. "DAMMIT!"

5. 4 1: Cecil & Warrior of Light: **Side**

The Warrior was somewhat perplexed about Cecil. He had always been told that the darkness was something to be battled against, yet Cecil used it in perfect junction with the light.

Cosmos had merely weakly smiled at him. "The power of light. The power of darkness. They do not choose how they are used. While Cecil may reply on the darkness, his heart means to use it for good."

The Warrior nodded, and left. Maybe she was right, simply having a body of darkness, didn't mean a heart of light.

6. 6 8: Terra & Squall: **Weapon**

Squall was surprised to see that several members of the group were members of various militaries of there own worlds; Cecil was a captain of an air fleet and Cloud was an infantryman. Terra, oddly, was silent on the subject.

While he didn't press forward, he overheard a conversation she had with the Onion Knight.

"I was in a military, technically," she said timidly.

"Technically?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't really want to talk to much about it, but, I was merely a weapon."

'_A weapon?' _Squall had thought. _'So are we because we're guns for hire. But, why would someone like you get involved in such a life of your own choice?'_

It was not until later had he found out she had no choice.

7. 21 22: Cosmos & Chaos: **Dreams**

As the warriors approached his throne, Chaos sat and wondered. Garland had told him that they were one in the same. He had then asked him about his dreams, and why he dreamed about Cosmos.

Garland said something were best left forgotten.

Chaos agreed. This was eternal, it would do well for neither of them if he grieves sorrowful at her death.

8. 14 16: Golbez & Kefka: **Views**

Kefka couldn't help but hate Golbez. That guy had caused so much destruction and death! Hell! Because of him, countless lives and lands were destroyed.

And he _resented it?_

What. The. Hell?

How the hell could you resent what you've done? Kefka himself had always loved the smell of a freshly burning village in the morning.

9. 16 4: Kefka and Sephiroth: **Number**

"You're annoying," Sephiroth said, holding Masamune.

"Ooh! This is going to be fun!" Kefka laughed.

Sephiroth said nothing, as a large burst of feathers appeared behind his back, and a large, back single wing appeared.

"Is that all you got?" Kefka flashed a bright light, and when it faded he was now purple, with six large wings sprouting from his back. "Six beats one!"

Sephiroth stared for several moments before putting his sword away. "I'm not even going to dignify that."

"Beat you!" A large rock then fell from the sky and bashed his head.

10. 11 1: Garland & Warrior of Light: **Longing**

He had known where Garland was before he even entered the throne room; he had his companions had found him there with the captive Princess Sara before.

When he fought the knight, he couldn't help but wish his friends were there; The White Mage to heal broken wounds, the Monk pushing the enemy back, the Red Mage alternating between sword play and magic, the Thief to quickly stab through the slits in the armor, and the Black Mage to cast powerful magic.

The feeling of homesickness only increased each time they fought.

11. 8 3: Squall and Onion Knight: **Secret**

"Sure, I can keep it a secret." the Onion Knight asked. "But, who did you promise.

Squall looked down at the knight before he turned around and began to walk away. "Sorry, maybe I'll tell you about it when you're older."

12. 1 9: Warrior of Light & Zidane: **Gender**

"Yo! WoL!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"You had any girls that helped you in your world?"

Zidane had been asking everyone about the women in their own parties.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Really?" Zidane's tail began to wag like a dog's. "Who?"

"I will not tell you. Knowing you, you will do everything in your power to woo them." He began to walk away.

"Oh come on! One? Two? Are you like Bartz; the only guy! Come on!" (2)

13. 22 19: Chaos & Kuja: **Domain**

"Such a dreary place," Kuja said, looking onward towards the landscape of the Edge of Madness. "While the skulls on the throne are a nice touch, perhaps a few pillars here and there. Maybe we could expand the platform and add a pool of lava, or-"

"Kuja," Chaos growled. "Go away. I think I heard Ultimecia say something about you."

"That witch," Kuja growled. He flew away, leaving the god alone in peace.

14. 1 3: Warrior of Light & Onion Knight: **Stats**

While the Warrior had confidence in Cosmos' selections, he could not help but worry about the Onion Knight. As a child, he would not be the strongest one, and this the most vulnerable to Chaos' forces.

"Don't worry," the child replied. "I may not be a lot right now, but once I get enough experience, I'll be unstoppable!"

The Warrior nodded. "Very well, I'll hold you to that." (3)

15. 9 2: Zidane & Firion: **Gullible**

"What the hell is that!"

"What?! Wait, there's nothing there. Hey, where's my sandwich?"

16. 21 9: Cosmos & Zidane: **Attraction**

Zidane was a little sad about the lack of women, though grateful for the ones that were there. Terra had a cute kind of face. Ultimecia not afraid to show her curves. The Cloud of Darkness' sultry voice.

Though, he felt Cosmos could try a little harder. A beautiful woman such as herself should learn to smile more.

17. 4 11: Cecil & Garland: **Adaptation**

Cecil shifted, from light to darkness, creating a wave of shadowed flames. Garland stopped in his tracks and threw his weapon to the side, having the chain flew out. It embedded itself into a wall and he pulled himself out of the way.

18. 7 6: Cloud & Terra: **Helpless**

Cloud would not run. Terra was in trouble; in danger of her own awesome power consuming her.

Terra had told him afterwards that he should have run; but he could not. Too many times had people been lost, when he was only an arm's reach away.

19. 3 22: Onion Knight & Chaos: **War**

To a degree, the god was against the Onion Knight fighting in the war. While a child would certainly be crushed, they had no place in the battlefield.

20. 5 12: Bartz & Emperor: **Doubt**

Bartz really needed to get his eyes checked.

First; he thought Faris was a guy, and now he thought the Emperor was a chick? I mean, what kind of guy uses that much makeup?

"Kuja?" Zidane said.

21. 2 14: Firion & Golbez: **Hope**

Golbez raised his hands and placed them into the air and darkness and lightning poured into the space in between them. It was a difficult task, but it was worth it when the flower appeared.

The man was lost, and needed guidance, this would help him.

22. 18 13: Ultimecia & Cloud of Darkness: **Confusion**

Overall, Ultimecia was gland for the Cloud of Darkness' presence. It was nice to have another woman around.

"We are not a woman," the Cloud of Darkness said.

"Pardon?" Ultimecia raised an eyebrow.

"We are simply an entity who dwells in the darkness; we have only chosen the likeness of a woman."

Ultimecia sighed sadly. That still wouldn't stop Jecht from hitting on it.

23. 9 4: Zidane & Cecil: **Redemption**

Cecil sat against one of the stones of the Lunar Canyon.

"You think he'll come back?" He looked up to see Zidane sitting on the ledge above him.

"He think he doesn't deserve to fight with us," Cecil said, lowering his head. "The guilt of his past actions weigh heavily on his heart. He thinks he doesn't deserves a second chance."

Zidane's tail coiled behind his back. "I don't see why. Your sins are only as big as you make them." (4)

24. 20 21: Jecht & Cosmos: **Calm**

'_You were once a pawn of Cosmos,' _is what the Emperor told him.

Jecht scratched his head; When? Now that he thought about it, there was some time where he lost when Yu Yevon controlled him.

He couldn't recall much, but there was the soothing feeling of a soft glow, calm waters, and a graceful voice.

25. 22 10: Chaos & Tidus: **Fade**

He couldn't believe it. They had gathered their crystals, hell he even beat his old man! They were supposed to win!

Tidus was ready to grip Brotherhood, about to run at that over-sized bat and run him through when his body began to dissolve.

'_No! Not again!'_

(1) For those of you who do not know, their son is named Ceodore.

(2) Personally, I like to think the White and Red Mages are women.

(3) In FFIII, the Onion Knight is a rather weak Job, but its stats skyrocket one it enters the 90's.

(4) He's thinking about what he could have done.


End file.
